Machines utilizing hydraulic, pneumatic, or electric energy to move railroad switch points to remotely or locally change the route of trains have been used for over 60 years. These devices have been very useful for allowing remote operators to control the movement of trains on main lines and side tracks and also for distribution of railroad cars in railroad switch yards.
Within recent years, use of powered railroad switch movement devices (switch machines) has increased in railroad switch yards as a means of preventing debilitating strains and back injuries to personnel which sometimes result from use of manually-operated switch movement devices (manual switch stands).
One problem with prior art powered switch machines is the large number of parts, and especially moving parts, thereby requiring frequent maintenance and repair. In addition, typical switch machines utilize gears which can be damaged by vibration of the switch points as railroad cars roll through the switch. Prior art powered switch machines also typically require two motor control relays to permit reversing the direction of a motor to operate the switch machine in opposing directions. These two such relays needlessly increase repair frequency and maintenance costs.
A further problem with conventional switch machines, whether powered or manual, resides in the back injuries sustained during manual operation of such switches. The strain placed on the lower back of a railroad employee while attempting to operate the switch is substantial, and leads to frequent injuries and disabilities.